Contrasting Perspectives
by InsaneProcrastinator007
Summary: Oneshot. "This is my best friend, Scorpius Malfoy." Albus said motioning towards the stranger standing beside him. He had striking grey eyes that looked like swirling thunderstorms. Turning towards Scorpius, he gestured towards Lily, "And Scorp, this is my little sister. "Really, I wouldn't have guessed it from the way you yelled 'Hey Lily'" Scorpius commented dryly. REVIEW!


**Scorpius & Lily**

_Potter._ Malfoy. 

"Hey Lily!" Albus Potter shouted to the petite girl as she got out of the car. A red-haired girl started walking towards them. She was wearing muggle clothing trying to make herself blend in, but it definitely had the opposite effect. She wore bright purple jeans, a faded pale blue shirt and a pair of black converse shoes. Malfoy smiled at her slightly wild look, she didn't even look eleven.

"Yes Albie, you yelled?" Lily said staring innocently at Albus.

"God Lily, please don't call me 'Albie' at school," Albus slightly begged Lily.

"So why'd you call me over?" Lily asked completely ignoring Albus's pleas.

"This is my best friend, Scorpius Malfoy." Albus said motioning towards the stranger standing beside him. Scorpius had slicked back blonde hair and an extremely straight posture in comparison to Albus's relaxed form. He had striking grey eyes that looked like swirling thunderstorms. Turning towards Scorpius, he gestured towards Lily, "And Scorp, this is my little sister Lily."

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed it from the way you yelled 'Hey Lily'" Scorpius commented dryly as Lily's lips twitched in an involuntary smile. Scorpius's grin widen seeing the smile on Lily's face.

"Yeah he acts a bit stupid sometimes doesn't he?" Lily remarked, nodding in agreement. Scorpius chuckled while smirking slightly.

"Well he is a Potter...I mean you've seen all the stupid things James has done, right?" Lily let out a snort and sniggered when Scorpius said this.

"Yep, I've heard most of them," Lily told Scorpius slightly nudging him. "Potter's tend to do stupid things once in a while...we get that from our dad."

"Have I suddenly turned invisible?" Albus asked sarcastically.

"Possibly." "Maybe." Lily and Scorpius answered at the same time. "JINX!" They both yelled out together.

"Well nice to know my best friend and sister get along...even though my best friend is mean." Albus pouted. "That might be a Malfoy trait."

"Careful there mate, my father's somewhere." Scorpius snickered at Albus's widen eyes.

"I mean Malfoy's are nice people," announced loudly quickly looking around in case Mr. Malfoy was nearby.

BEHIND A WALL NEARBY:

"Soooooooooooo," Harry awkwardly dragged on looking at Draco. "Er…how've you been?" Harry tried starting off.

"Good. Umh…how about you?" Draco answered just as awkwardly. Small talk was obviously not something he conversed in daily.

"Looks like your daughter Lily is getting along with Scorpius." Draco commented lightly on the subject whilst glancing at their children who were laughing with each other.

"Yeah, that's Lily for you." Harry remarked.

Ginny and Astoria walked back to their husbands laughing. Malfoy saw Harry's confused face mirror his. Draco asked "What's funny?" The quick worried glance between them and their resigned expression had them confused even more.

"We were discussing the chances of Lily and Scorpius…getting together," Ginny let out after a pause. A silence covered the two couples like a suffocating blanket.

"Well...we must be going, er...bye," Harry grabbed Ginny and retreated swiftly.

"So should we, bye," Draco and Astoria said quickly.

_Red._ Blonde. 

"Merlin, you look different!" Lily cried out gleefully when she saw Scorpius come back from Hogsmede after the storm had passed.

Scorpius's blonde hair was lying shaggily around, a drastic difference from his usual slicked back look. "Yeah...well I was getting drenched in the rain," Scorpius commented wryly. "I have your look now." He smiled cheekily.

"And what look it is that?" Lily questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"The messy I-just-got-out-of-bed look...which normally only _guys_ do, but you are a pretty lazy person..." Scorpius trailed off giving Lily a smirk.

"Shut up." Lily said simply stomping on Scorpius's foot and walking away, her hair messily swishing about.

"But I like it anyway." Scorpius mumbled afterwards.

_Gryffindor. _Slytherin.

"Gryffindor's obviously gonna win the Quidditch Cup," Lily said rolling her bright brown eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Slytherin is going to crush Gryffindor," Scorpius replied snarkily.

"Gryffindor!"

"Slytherin!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Slytherin!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Slytherin!"

"How much longer will they keep this up?" A random first year asked looking at the two arguing back and forth.

"Give them half an hour at least," Albus Potter sighed banging his head against the table.

_Chaser._ Keeper.

"Soooooooo…err…sorry for crashing into you in the air, then for falling on top of you when we smashed on to the ground." Lily mumbled remorsefully to Scorpius on the hospital bed next to him. Her hands fidgeted and her eyes were downcast.

Scorpius heard the cracked in her voice. "Don't worry, I'm a Quidditch player…I'm bound to get hurt every now and then," He said in a last ditch effort to lighten the mood. "You got pretty banged up as well, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a fractured arm, a few bruised ribs and a sprained ankle. Not too bad when you think about the fall," Lily muttered still feeling horrible, "Besides it was my fault you were knocked from the sky."

"Again Lily, it's not the first time I've been knocked out of the air, I'm the Slytherin's Keeper. We normally get bruised up pretty bad!" Scorpius nearly shouted in an exasperated voice. "Anyways shouldn't I be worrying about you? Gryffindor's favourite Chaser just got injured." Scorpius smirked

"Awwww you're worried about me, that's adorable." Lily mocked Scorpius.

"Shush! Not so loudly...there could be Slytherin's around and I really can't lose my reputation caring about a tiny Gryffindor," Scorpius snobbishly said winking her at.

_Morning grouch. _Early riser.

"Morning Potter," Scorpius yelled in Lily's ear sitting at his usual spot in the morning of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

She grumbled incoherently and snuggled into her arms to get more comfortable. "Shudddup," She mumbled unintelligently.

"Geez Lily its only the first morning back and you're already tired," Scorpius said while chuckling.

They both then heard Albus's voice call out, "Okay all the first years follow me and avoid the girl with red hair, that's the dangerous 'Morning Grouch', you disturb her and she will kill you." Scorpius howled with laughter after that short speech from Albus.

"I'll kill him later," Lily yawned. Her eyes narrowed at the laughing boy next to her. "Oh be quiet just because we're all not early risers like you." She slurred sleepily.

_Loud. _Quiet.

It was peaceful in the library. Nobody was here to disturb him while he was making notes for he NEWTs. He was always a quiet worker, even at home but that was because the house was so big.

"Hey Scorp!" Lily shouted entering the library, waving erratically at him.

"Oh god," Scorpius sighed to himself realising he wasn't going to get any work done now Lily was here. Lily Potter was a loud person and that continued even when she was studying. Being quiet was something she could not achieve. Lily Potter strolled in her usual bright clothing, she didn't go anywhere without attracting attention.

"Watcha doing?" Lily asked dumping her book bag noisily on the table.

"Nothing much, just making some notes for my NEWTs. You?"

"Writing notes for Potions," Lily said irritatedly pulling out her worn out Potions book.

There was a silence for about five minutes.

_CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK. _

Lily had discovered muggle pens a year ago in Muggle Studies. She loved using them...but they came with an annoying habit, her tendency to rapidly click the pen while she was thinking. Scorpius had started routine of hiding her pens when she left, there was only so much clicking his brain could take.

_CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK._

Scorpius's eye began twitching.

_CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK._

He could feel his body tensing.

_CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK._

"Stop!" Scorpius suddenly cried out, "Stop, for the love of Merlin. Stop!"

_Slight insane. _A bit too serious.

"LILY ARE YOU CRAZY?" Scorpius shouted as Lily zoomed past him on her broomstick hanging upside down.

"...Maybe slight insane but not completely crazy," Lily said laughing ecstatically. "Scorpius you're being a bit too serious for my liking today." Lily yelling mockingly.

_Oblivious._ Aware

"So Lily, would you wanna go out to Hogsmede with me next Wednesday?" A random boy from Hufflepuff asked her. Scorpius's hand involuntary gripped the cup a bit too tightly when hearing what was going on behind him. Albus hid his smirk as he soaked in Scorpius's reaction.

"Sure, why not. It's Daniel Lee isn't it?" Lily replied with a friendly smile, "You're the new Hufflepuff Seeker, right?" They continued talking for the next hour. Scorpius was aware that boys did like Lily, but just wasn't interested in them. Better than that she was completely oblivious to the attention boys showed her.

Albus watched Scorpius scowl and glare at Daniel for the rest of the party.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Albus asked Scorpius bluntly.

Scorpius's jaw dropped and looked slightly nervous. He then just sighed and said, "She's a Potter, I'm a Malfoy...I doubt it would work out."

"You never know until you try," Lily called out behind him. Scorpius spun around in shock. Lily took a couple steps in his direction and stared up at him. "You never know until you try."

Scorpius grinned, "Lily, wanna go to Hogsmede with me next weekend?"

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**If you want more Harry Potter fanfics...specifically James/Lily check out 'Opposites Attract' or 'It's Rude To Stare Miss. Evans'**

**Cheers!**


End file.
